


Last Chance

by Heal_L



Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, Father-Son Relationship, Ice Dome, M/M, Technomancer final boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heal_L/pseuds/Heal_L
Summary: Viktor decided to give his son Jeffrey another chance after failing to capture Zachariah.





	1. Price of Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Me and a friend of mine were discussing Technomancer theories, and I decided to write about them.
> 
> I'm sorry if there are any mistakes in the fic, the program I use to write doesn't have a spellcheck option. If you see any mistakes, please point them out to me, it will help me out with future fics too.

Viktor walks up to a podium in his great hall in front of a large crowd of his ASC Soldiers. The room is loud with every ASC soldier talking to one another.

''SILENCE'' Viktor shouts, echoing throughout the whole room, causing everyone in the room to fall silent, and look towards the podium with a happy looking Viktor on it.

''It took us a while but we have finally done it, we have come up with a way to survive the coldness, of the Ice Dome'' Viktor shouted. Before Viktor could say another word, the whole room erupted with cheers. Viktor suddenly lifts up his arm and waves his hand, and everyone in the room suddenly went quiet.

''Just because we will be able to survive in the snow, does not mean that it won't be dangerous, I sent out some men to scout out the place, but none of them has returned. So go back to your rooms and rest up, we leave tomorrow at sunrise'' Viktor says, everyone in the room starts clapping and cheering as Viktor walks off the podium and out of the hall.

''Where are you going now sir?'' Alan asks Viktor, as Viktor walks away. ''To see my son'' Viktor says back and carries on walking out the hall. 5 minutes later, he reaches the prison, with Alan following close behind him, ''S..sir, your son is in prison?'' Alan asks. Viktor stopped for a moment and turns to Alan, ''Yes, I put him there for failing to capture Zachariah'' Viktor replied.

Now inside, Viktor walked to his son's cell, ''Hello Jeffrey'' Viktor says. Jeffrey lifts his head slowly and looks over at the door to his cell door and sees Viktor standing there, ''What bring you here... Father, You finally going to execute me?'' Jeffrey replies sounded very tired.

''If you so wish, you can die, but I have come here to give you one final chance'' Viktor tells Jeffrey. Jeffrey's eyes light up not expecting to hear his father say those words because Viktor is not known to give second chances to anyone.

''Alright, I will not let you down this time!'' Jeffrey stated confidently as he stood up and walked over to his father. ''Good, now I will tell you our plan, we are moving out to the Ice Dome tomorrow at sunrise. We finished fitting the rovers with this material that specializes in keeping the heat inside and not exposing us to the terrors of the cold. And special jackets that we made to help us survive outside the rovers, not let's go, you need the rest'' Viktor says.

Viktor and Jeffrey walk out of the prison, Jeffrey taking a deep breath. To Jeffrey, it felt like he has been in that prison for years when in reality, it has only been about two weeks. Jeffrey looks down and sees Alan. ''I see you still have that guy around, is he still keeping you company at night, father?'' Jeffrey says to his father. Viktor just scoffs and keeps on walking while Alan's face was turning bright red. Jeffrey giggles and keeps walking.

''This is where we split up, don't be too loud tonight you two, I will be trying to sleep'' Jeffrey says as he walks away and heads to the Barracks. On the way to the barracks, he begins to think. ''I miss Dave, I wonder what happened to him, I would like to see him again'' Jeffrey says to himself.

Moments later, Jeffrey got to the barracks and went inside to see a bunch of ASC soldiers scurrying around like rats, must be nervous about tomorrow. Jeffery shuts the door, and the loud bang of the door alerted the ASC soldiers and they all turned their heads towards Jeffrey.

''Look who it is lads, its Viktor's son. Must be nice having a government official as a daddy, able to get out of that prison'' A random soldier says. Jeffrey ignores him and the rest of the soldiers who are Bickering about him and went to his room where he went to sleep.

To Be Continued


	2. A Shot at Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeffrey and his squad joined Viktor to the Ice Dome. But not everything is as they seem

 

Every soldier in the barracks was woken up by the sound of the PA system. ''WAKE UP YOU MAGGOTS, GET READY AND MOVE OUT, ITS MISSION DAY''

Jeffrey wakes up slowly and rolls out of bed. Before putting on his gear, he stretches his arms and lets out a big yawn. ''That was the best nights sleep I had in a long time'' Jeffrey says to himself.

Jeffrey puts on his gear and heads out. There are a few soldiers barging past him and rush to the meeting point, Jeffery soon follows them. Jeffrey makes it to the meeting point where he was met with maybe about 90 ASC are standing. Jeffrey looked around and saw about 20 normal soldiers just gathered together amongst a room full of ASC Elite soldiers.

Jeffrey looked confused as to why they were here but looked ahead towards the stage deciding to trust Viktor, who gave Jeffrey a second chance. When Jeffrey looked towards the stage, he could not see Viktor anywhere, ''He could be running late'' Jeffrey thought to himself.

A couple of minutes later, everyone in the crowd just stopped talking to each other and started cheering. It was Viktor who was causing all the cheering when he walked onto a stage in front of this large crowd.

''It is the time everyone, we are going to head to the ice dome in approximately 5 minutes, so make sure you have everything you need before we go. If you are ready, make your way to the rovers. And one more thing, to you normal soldiers, I know you much be confused as to why I called you here for this mission too when I said it was a mission for my elite soldiers. The reason I asked for you here, was to test my son. So he will be leading you as a separate squad'' Viktor said before he was interrupted by the normal soldiers  
''What, we are only a test to his son. Who is his son anyway?'' the normal soldiers kept asking each other.

''I'm sure you are wondering, *who is Viktors son?*, Well, he is standing right next to you. His name is Jeffrey, I'm sure you know him already. Now enough talking and GET TO THE ROVERS'' Viktor states. Without uttering a word to each other, the normal soldiers, along with all of Viktors elites, ran to the Rovers.

When everyone got to the rovers, Jeffreys team was given their own rovers to travel in. A few moments later, everyone was in the rovers and they were on their way to the ice dome.

''So, you were Viktors son all along? It now makes sense to why you were released from that ASC prison, but we have nothing against you, so welcome Captain'' an ASC soldier says, Jeffrey smiles and nods his head, ''Thank you'' Jeffrey replied back with. and so everyone in Jeffreys rover was just having random conversations on the way to the Ice Dome.

It took a couple of hours, but they finally made it to the ice dome. When the rovers stop, Jeffrey opens the rover doors to a blast of cold just hitting everyone in the rover, lucky for them that the suits actually work and it makes the cold more tolerable but doesn't stop Jeffreys squad from shivering.

Viktor wastes no time and orders, everyone, to advance through the cold and to the Ice Dome. 'Jeffrey, you and your squad hang back, I have a special mission for you later'' Viktor tells Jeffrey. Jeffrey nods his head and tells his squad and then follows Viktor and his elite Soldiers as they take down monsters one by one.

As they cleared out the area, they finally made it a big circle door, the entrance to the dome, it was finally in sight. Viktor holds his hand in a fist, telling everyone to stop. ''Well gentleman, we are here, the door to the Ice Dome. Jeffrey, do you remember when I mentioned something about a special Mission, well this is it, you will scout out the Ice dome to see if there are any clear paths that we can get through, to get to the main room'' Viktor yells out.

''Alright Father, I won't let you down. Let's go, squad, let's look for a path to the main room in this Dome'' Jeffrey says and then begins to climb the ladder, him first and his team follows, then they make their way to the dome.

'' Everyone, now that they are gone, it is time to tell you. I have read of a great danger lurking in the Dome, I did send my own son in that dome, but it is a needed sacrifice to figure out exactly what it is there. I treat my son like I treat any normal person, they fail me, they pay the consequences, and Jeffrey did fail me when I gave him a very important mission, to capture Zach, I'm only using him and his squad to find out what that danger is, the more people, more likely there will be at least 1 survivor'' Viktor shouts to his elite soldiers, and everyone in that crowd starts laughing.

What Viktor didn't realize is that 1 person from Jeffreys squad was close by and overheard everything Viktor said, shocked by what Viktor said publicly, he rushes over to his squad, who are already inside the dome.

Jeffrey and his squad walked through the door to see a long bridge and the room on the other side. so they begin to cross it. That one soldier who overheard Viktor rushes in shouting ''Captain... CAPTAIN, Viktor fooled us'' he said. Jeffrey turned around and faced the soldier, ''What did you say? Jeffrey replies with.

''Viktor told his elite soldiers that there is a great danger lurking in here and that he only sent us in to find out what it was. Its a damn suicide mission captain'' that soldier says.

''Look, my father might be a cruel man, but if there was a threat here - ARE YOU LISTENING SOLDIER?'' Jeffrey shouts at the soldier, but the soldier is looking over Jeffrey with a very scared look over his face, Jeffrey looks over to his men with the same expression and then turns around to see a massive worm-like creature, it was bigger than anything Jeffrey has seen in his lifetime.  
''That thing is bigger than Daves di...'' Jeffery mentions to himself before he was cut off by the screams of his men. ''EVERYONE RUN FOR IT'' Jeffreys soldiers screamed and tried making a run for the exit. As everyone including Jeffrey tries running for the exit, they were cut off by the tail of the beast they have encountered. 1 soldier managed to escape to the exit in time, but everyone else was trapped on the bridge.

''That soldier was right, my father did lie to us! Why didn't he tell us about a monster being here?'' Jeffrey screamed he had tears running down his face. Just like all his men, Jeffrey is terrified by this monster.

A soldier stands up, walks beside Jeffrey and says ''We need to fight if we are going to survive''. This soldier saying that to Jeffrey brought a spark back to Jeffrey' eye ''You are right, let's defeat this thing and survive another day, SOLDIERS, LET'S KILL THIS THING!'' Jeffrey says brimming with confidence all of a sudden.  
Jeffrey takes out his gun and his soldiers follow by taking their weapons out. All the melee fighters were holding their weapons and rush towards the leviathan while the gunners stood back and fired every bullet they had at it. The melee fighters are swinging their weapons around, hitting the leviathan, but with no effect.

A few moments later, then the shots stopped to cool down their weapons before fighting again, Jeffrey heard screams from behind him. He turned around to see no-one left behind him. The monster's tail had hit them all off, missing Jeffrey because he was a bit in front of the others.

Outside the dome, the soldier that escaped went back to Viktor and told him everything that happened. ''Sir, th.. there's a monster in there, it's a big worm-like creature. I think it is bigger than 3 or 4 of the cathedral would be if they were stacked on top of each other.  
Viktor looks at the soldier hearing what he said ''It is the Leviathan, I read about it, but I didn't know it was actually real. To think that it was here this whole time'' Viktor said to him out loud.

''Thanks soldier, because of Jeffrey, and his squad sacrifice, we would have never known about it. Oh and your sacrifice too. Can't have any survivors outside my Elite squad now'' Viktor said as he pulls out his gun and shoots the soldier in the head. Viktor did, in fact, use his son, and some random soldiers as the bait just to see what was hiding in the dome.

Back in the dome, Jeffrey is firing rounds and only about 3 Melee fighters are left. the Leviathan has nearly wiped out Jeffreys entire squad. Then Leviathan used an attack Jeffrey and the rest of his men hasn't seen before while fighting it. The Leviathan spit out a lot of acids. hitting the rest of Jeffreys men, and narrowly missing Jeffrey but hitting his gun, which caused the gun to melt and become useless.

Jeffrey drops the gun because its no use to him now. He is very fatigued, heavy breathing and sweating a lot. He knew there is nothing he can do in this situation, so he took out a dagger from his back pocket and charged at the head of the leviathan. When he got close to the Leviathan, he jumps and slashed at its skin, causing no damage.

The leviathan then attacked. Jeffrey tried to dodge, but he was too slow, the leviathan caught Jeffrey in its mouth. As Jeffrey struggled and tried to escape, one of Leviathans teeth got lodged in Jeffreys side, causing him to cry out in pain.

Tears running down Jeffreys' face, ''I guess this is how I die, I should have stayed in that cell'' Jeffrey thinks to himself. and then the Leviathans mouth closes and the screams stop.

''It has been 10 minutes, you there, go see what's happening in the dome. just peek inside for a bit and tell me what you see'' Viktor says to one of his men. The soldier he asked went up to the door, what he saw was Leviathan unraveling himself from the bridge and disappear. but no traces of Jeffrey or his men.

The soldier ran back, ''Sir, I did see this Leviathan you spoke about, but I think it killed everyone that went in there. I saw no trace of anyone, not even your son'' the soldier said. Viktor looks at the soldier ''That is quite unfortunate, but it was a sacrifice that had to be made, and Jeffrey was perfect to be that sacrifice'' Viktor said.

As Viktor said that, Zach appeared and defeated almost all Viktors elite soldiers. ''If that true, you sacrificed your own son just for you're selfish games?'' Zach shouts towards Viktor.

After Zach and Viktor had a quick conversation about Jeffrey, they both got into a fight. Viktors 2 elite soldier guards were quickly defeated by Andrew and Amelia. And Zach defeats Viktor.

''I finally get to kill you'' Zach said as he pressed his dagger through Viktors Heart.

Viktors reign of terror has come to an end, And you know what happens next, Zach kills leviathan, then he finds out what happened to the earth.

Although Zach didn't care about Jeffrey because Jeffrey betrayed him, but he did feel sorry for Jeffrey because he was betrayed by his own father.

The End


End file.
